Harry Potter and the Pod Squad
by mlieu2010
Summary: Max and the pod squad decides to help Harry after seeing the Dementors attack. Dumbledore/Weasley Bashing.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter universe is owned by JK Rowling. I do not claim ownership, or do this for any monetary gain, and fully understand she can shut me down any time she pleases.

I also no not own Roswell or the characters from that world.

**Author's Note: This has not been betaed and the english is atrocious. Do not read this if you are a fan of Ron, Ginny, Dumbledore, Snape, Draco or Molly. **

Chapter 1

Max, Liz, Michael, Isabell, Maria and Kyle were in England on the run from the authorities. They come across Harry as he was attacked by dementors. Harry was able to successfully repel the dementors but it left him a wreck. Dudley being the bastard as normal, ran home as soon as the dementors had been repelled. Leaving Harry slumped on the ground. Max feeling pity for the kid, attempts to heal him. As he does so, the Horcrux in Harry tries to takeover Max but gets destroyed. The backlash from the destruction results in both of them falling unconsciousness. The remaining members of the Roswell gang panic. Michael takes charge and asks Kyle to move Max back to their current lodgings. The girls insist on taking Harry as well which Michael finally agrees to after being yelled at by Maria.

After an anxiety night they both wake up around the same time. Everyone could tell that Max was still exhausted by whatever happened. Harry was the exact opposite. He was a picture of health for the first time in his life since his parents died. The only down side to his situation was that he was in chains.

Michael had his hands pointed at Harry as soon as he woke up ready to blast him if he made the wrong move.

"Who are you?" Michael demanded immediately.

"Harry Potter. Who are you?"

"We are asking the questions here." Michael said threateningly. Maria then chimes in and says.

"Calm down, Michael. You are scaring him."

"He is a threat. Look at what he did to Max."

"He just a kid. I am sure he did not mean to hurt, Max. You saw how scared he was after the attack. What were those things, Harry?"

"They were dementors." Harry replied then he remembered he had broke the law. "I am in so much trouble."

"You will be if you don't start answering questions." Michael said.

"You have not ask any." Harry said innocently.

"Don't get smart with me. How old are you?"

"15 turning 16."

"What are you?"

"A wizard. Who are you people?"

"We are asking the questions here." Michael said. Max however had recovered enough to see what was going on.

"Stop it, Michael. He is just a kid. Untie him now."

"But he did something to you."

"It was not his fault." Max assures Michael. Michael still refuses to release Harry.

"Izzy could you release the kid for me. I am too tired to do so myself." While Max sits up in his bed. He walks over to Harry who was also getting up.

"You don't have to be scared, kid. What is your name?" Max said.

"Harry Potter. What is your name?" Harry asks.

"I am Max, that is Liz, Maria, Kyle, Isabel and that scary guy over there is Michael." Most of the others acknowledge the introduction except Michael.

"What time is it?" Harry asks in concern.

"You have been out since yesterday and it is now 11 am."

"I need to get back to my Aunt and Uncle's."

"Why don't we all get something to eat first before we take you home?" Max suggested.

Harry talked about being a wizard while Max tells him about being an alien. The healing of Harry by Max had created a feeling to trust between the two. Max had seen his life but without context could not understand what he saw. As Harry talked about his past, the more pissed off, the others were at his treatment. Michael gave back Harry's wand halfway through brunch after he described some of his experiences. When Harry talked about the underage magic warning, Liz pointed to an owl that was trying to get to Harry. It was the official notice from the ministry for underage use of magic and breach of the secrecy act. Seeing how worried Harry looked. Liz said.

"Their must be leeway in those acts for self defence. You should get a magical lawyer or something to represent you. In fact, you should get a magical lawyer to take a look at your life. Professor Dumbledore does not seen like such a good guy to me if you are allowed into so many dangerous situations under his watch."

"That seems like a great idea. But where would I find a magical lawyer?"

"Ask the bank, look in the newspaper or ask the barman at that magical pub."

"Less go to your Aunt's and Uncle house." Max said after they had finished brunch. Max leaves the room and when he arrives back his clothes resemble a bobby's uniform.

"What are you doing?" Harry asks.

"I decided that we are going to protect you. The best I can come up with, at the moment is a story where I say we are coppers. After seeing you being bashed by some kids, I chased the abusers away but could not identify them. Liz here, stayed behind to help you but since you were unconscious. We could not identify you so you were taken to a clinic. After finding evidence of child neglect and abuse we are taking you into protective custody. We going to get them to sign a form that they think is to go acknowledge the fact they had been informed of their rights. When in actual fact they will be transferring custody to one of our fake identities."

"What about the wards?" Harry said.

"I don't think they work. Think about it. You were attacked by Dementors and this Voldemort guy has used your blood to resurrect himself. I don't think it has ever worked, since your Uncle has been able to hurt even though he is not your blood. He should have been barred from his own house." Liz explained.

"Besides we will protect you. I know what you going through and I will not let someone go through the same thing if I can help it." Michael said.

So Harry, Max, Liz and Isabel proceed to the Dursley. While Maria kept Michael calm so that he did not go and hurt them. When they arrived back, Harry had all his magical stuff and they were all laughing.

"Did you see how scared Vernon was of an official investigation into Harry's treatment." Liz said.

"Or how Dudley was desperately trying to hide and hear what was going on at the same time." Isabel said.

"I like how Petunia knew her family was as good as dead since Harry would not provide them any more protection." Max said.

"I like how Mrs Figg was trying to wake that drunk up for some reason." Harry said.

"First order of business is go to Diagon Alley to get you an magical lawyer."

"I probably should go to the Gringotts first to withdraw some money. Lawyers usually cost an arm and leg." Harry said.

"Kyle do you mind going with Liz, Harry and me to see the magical lawyer since you know the law better than anyone else."

"I don't know magical law."

"You understand how the law works and some of the terms they use might be the same."

"Okay, if you think it helps."

"I appreciate all your help." Harry says. Determined to help them in return.

Harry drops off his stuff. Before they take the knight bus to the Leaky Cauldron. Harry hides under his invisible cloak as Max uses Harry's wand to get to Diagon Alley. Liz, Max and Kyle are amazed at what they see. Harry quickly leads them to Gringotts. Once there, he removes his invisible cloak and goes to the counter that Griphook is serving.

"How can we help you today." Griphook said with distaste.

"Good Afternoon, Griphook. Nice to see you again. I need to visit my vault." Harry said. Griphook was surprise that a wizard knew who he was and greet him rather than just demand what he wants.

"Do I know you, sir?"

"I am Harry Potter. You took me to my vaults the first time I came here."

"Do you have your key, Mr Potter?"

"I do. Here it is." Harry said as he hands over his key.

"You should be careful who you hand your key too. Since it allows them access to your vaults and it is very easy for them to copy." Griphook said as he takes the key.

"Can I take these people with me to my vault?" Harry asks.

"It is your vault and your money." Griphook said as though it was none of his business. Griphook then takes them to Harry's vault where he starts filling Harry's backpack with gold. As they are leaving Harry asks Griphook.

"Excuse Griphook. I was wondering if could you recommend a magical lawyer for me."

"Sorry but I do not like to get involved in the affairs of the wizards. We are a bank and that is all we do."

"Thank you for your help anyway." After they leave the bank, Harry sneaks back to the Leaky Cauldron by himself. Max, Liz and Kyle goes to the bookstore to wait for Harry.

Harry goes to Tom at the Leaky Cauldron.

"Hi Tom."

"What are you doing here? Quite a few people are looking for you." Tom asks.

"Getting my life in order. Can you recommend a lawyer that has no links with Death Eaters or Dumbeldore."

"What is wrong with Dumbledore?" Tom asks.

"I recently realised that he never had my best interests at heart. After I examined the events in my life I realised that Dumbledore does not really care about me." Harry said matter of factly.

"May I ask what you mean?"

"It is better if you don't know at the moment. Just don't tell anyone you saw me."

"Okay but I expect an explanation next time."

"So can you recommend a lawyer?" Harry asks again.

"The lawyer I would recommend is Mr Entwhistle. He knows the law inside out and as long as you pay him. He is your best friend. The only thing he cares about is money. So pay him upfront and work out the contract before you tell him anything." Tom says after going through the lawyers he had come across in his head.

"So basically you are referring me to a shark."

"A brilliant but greedy shark."

"Okay how do I get in contact with him."

"I will recommend you go via floo. His floo address is Mr Entwhistle and Associates. You can go using the public floo over there."

"I will be back later with some friends to use the floo."

"Okay." Tom says. Harry gives Tom some money for the information before leaving to collect Max, Liz and Kyle.

Harry finds his new friends at the book store with a number of books.

"Can we get these books?" Liz asks Harry. "I think it will help us understand what is going on. We will pay you back later."

"Okay. You don't need to pay me back after all you are helping me." Harry says as he takes the books from them so that he can pay for them. The group then go to see the lawyer. They were met by a pretty secretary in a normal looking office.

"How may I help you?" The secretary said. Harry remembering what Tom said. Harry replied.

"We wish to hire, Mr Entwhistle."

"What type of matter do you wish to hire him for?"

"A number of different matters. Is it possible to pay for an entire week." Harry asked.

"You have to discuss that with Mr Entwhistle. If you will take a seat I let him know you are here. May I ask who you are?"

"I am Harry Potter and these are my friends. Max, Liz and Kyle." Harry said. The secretary looked at Harry's scar before quickly going into a room off to the side. Harry and the others take a seat. After a short delay, a balding man comes rushing out of the room.

"Mr Potter, a pleasure to meet you. I must say I don't believe what all those articles say about you. Are you here to take action against."

"Pleasure to meet you too, Mr Entwhistle. These are my friends, Max, Liz and Kyle."

"Pleasure to meet you all. Please call me Adam. Why don't we go into my office so that we can discuss how I can help you today."

"My friends and I wish to hire you for a week to deal with a number of different matters. Possibly longer if you do a good job." Harry says. Adam thinks about the publicity he will get from being Harry Potter's lawyer and quickly says.

"I usually charge 1 thousand galleons a week plus overtime and application fees. Since it is for you, Mr Potter, I will charge you a thousand for the week but throw in this consultation."

"If you include everything you do for us today and tonight then we have a deal."

"That is acceptable. Will you be paying by vault transfer or cash."

"Cash once the contract between us is signed." Harry says. Adam quickly takes one of his standard contracts and then makes the necessary changes. He passes the contract for Harry to review. Harry immediately passes it to Liz and Kyle to look over before suggesting a few changes before being satisfied. The contract gets signed and Harry pays Adam who counts the money before putting it in his safe.

"So how can I help you?" Adam says as he comes back into the office.

"I don't know where to begin."

"Why don't you tell me everything that happened to you." Adam said. So Harry spent the next 3 hours talking about everything that has happened to him with Adam taking notes throughout. Max and the others were still shocked that the kid in front of them has gone through so much already in his short life even though they heard it once before at brunch. Adam was in greater shock than Max but his years as a lawyer allow him to present an unemotional face to the world.

"I will begin processing this adoption papers and getting you emancipated in the magical world among other things. It should not be too hard to get you emancipated since the ministry already recognise you as an adult when they forced you to compete in the Triwizard tournament. In the meantime, I would recommend that you go to Gringotts to get a copy of your parents' will and see if Mr Black made you, his heir. While you are there you should get your accounts audited by the Goblins since I do not trust Dumbledore."

"What about Max and my friends?" Harry asked.

"I will apply to be their home school tutor this week even though I will not be teaching any of you. It just so that you can get a wand. You should get a tutor for two owls and maybe two newts. It will make your life a lot simpler if you do. Once you get it then you can apply for an apparate license which would make travelling a lot easier."

"What are owls and newts?" Liz asks.

"They are examinations levels and getting two means you need to know two subjects to a certain level. When you get a tutor, they can explain it a lot better than me." Adam replies.

"We will be right back after we visit the bank." Harry says.

"I should have the forms ready for you to sign when you get back."

Harry, Max, Liz and Kyle leave for Gringotts while Adam starts the paperwork and gets his secretary to move his appointments for the week to some other day.

Later that day, Harry comes back with a copy of his parents' will. He is accompanied by the entire Pod Squad including Michael, Maria and Isabel. Adam had a stack of forms for him and the others to sign with another 300 galleons required for application and processing fees. At the end of the day Harry and the others had sore hands from signing things with the blood quill.


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting Madam Bones

Chapter 2

Harry arrived at Mr Entwhistle's office early the next day. As soon as they arrived the secretary told them to go right in. Adam was in his office with a look like a cat that caught the canary.

"What got you so happy, Adam?" Harry said.

"Are you sure this is a copy of the original will?" Adam asked.

"I am positive. They were there with me, nothing was changed. Why do you ask?" Harry said with conviction as he did not like being called a liar.

"This document could have major repercussion on the entire British Magical Society." Adam said. Seeing the confused look on the faces of his clients. Adam went on.

"You were never suppose to go to the Dursleys under any circumstances. Since Dumbledore was the witness of the will and executor of the will. He broke so many laws placing you in their care. Then taking the illegal magical custody over you so that he could use the Potter and Griffindor votes. Do you know what this means?" Adam said excitedly.

"No."

"Every decision that the Wizengamot had made in the last 14 years is invalid. Since Dumbeldore or his representative have illegally used your votes to affect a decision. Minister Fudge has no power since the election which he won was invalid. This is like dynamite to the ministry. I have organised a meeting with Amelia Bones, the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement this afternoon. Don't worry she does not know anything. I had originally planned the meeting to sort out the underage magic usage mess and also the Sirius case but this will change everything."

Adam continued without giving time for Harry or the others to put in a word.

"Harry I need to see the memories of everything you told me yesterday like the abuse, the confrontation with Professor Quirrell, what happened in the chamber, the dementors, the incident at the graveyard, the confession of Peter Pettigrew and any other relevant you can think of."

"How do I show you the memories?" Harry asked. Adam explained what a pensieve was and proceeded to show Harry how to extract memories. As Harry begins extracting memories Adam turns to the others.

"The official looking letter allows you to buy a wand. Harry can show you where to buy wands. Do not use the wand without me being present or you will get us both in trouble. The adoption papers is being processed and should be done in a week." Everyone looked at Michael when Adam mention trouble.

"Why is everyone looking at me?" Michael said clueless.

"We know how rash you can be at times." Max explained.

"I just respond quickly when I perceive a threat that is all." Michael said justification.

"While we are in the magical world can you please try to think before you act?" Max asked.

"Don't worry, Max. I will keep him in line." Maria said reassuringly. At that time, Harry had finished the first batch of memories.

Adam and the others start looking at the memories that Harry had already extracted. A procedure is soon established, Harry would extract a memory then the others would watch it then Adam would take some notes while Harry extracts another batch of memories. By lunch time, they still had not reach fourth year where he participated in the Triwizard Tournament. Adam had lunch at his desk while he continued working on Harry's case. Harry and the others leave the office to have lunch at the Leaky Cauldron. Harry is disguised by Adam's secretary (who has experience disguising criminals).

They continue reviewing Harry's memories after lunch. Half a hour before the meeting, they stop so that Adam can ask Harry some questions about what they had witness. As Harry, Adam, Liz and Max proceeded to go to the meeting which was being held at the Leaky Cauldron in a private room. Harry was under his invisible coat until they arrived at the room. Adam continued to coach Harry but stop as soon as they heard the knock on the door. Just before Adam opened the he said to Harry.

"Remember ask me if you are not sure of something and do not volunteer information without conferring with me first."

Adam then opens the door.

"Thank you for coming and meeting me, Madam Bones."

"What is so important that you called in a favour to meet you here rather than my office, Mr Entwhistle?"

"I will like to introduce you to my client, Mr Harry Potter and his soon to be adoptive parents in the muggle world, Maxwell and Elizabeth Evans."

"Nice to meet you, Mr and Mrs Evans."

"Nice to meet you, Madam Bones." Max and Liz replied.

"I heard a lot different things about you, Mr Potter." Amelia said which made Harry deflate slightly.

"If it is from the Daily Prophet then most of it is lies." Harry said defensibly. Adam then adds.

"We have started ligating the Daily Prophet for their slander and we will soon be doing the same to the publishers of the children's books series supposedly about Harry."

"Best of luck with that. Why don't we get down to business. We don't have all day you know. I have more important things to do then just wait around." Madam Bones said impatiently.

"After you hear Harry's story I think you will want to clear your schedule." Adam said confidently.

"You believe his story is that important."

"Yes. Shall we begin. Harry tell Madam Bones here about your life starting at the Dursleys."

Harry starting telling the story of his life from his neglect and abuse by the Dursleys to the trials and tribulations at Hogwarts' to finally the recent attack by the dementors. Adam stopped him from mentioning the will as yet.

"You have been through quite a bit, Mr Potter if what you tell me is to be believed. Can you substantiate all the things you have told me?"

"The memories are waiting in my office right now with a pensieve set up ready to go. Do you want to go to my office to see them?"

"Are you willing to take truth serum to verify that the memories are true and unaltered?"

"I am willing to once I get emancipated." Harry said. Since Adam told him that they can not give him truth serum without permission from one of his guardians or he becomes of age.

"If your memories back up your story. I am willing to fast track your application so that we can put that offer to the test."

"So was I right. This did spike your interest." Adam said smugly.

"Alright I am interested. Let me tell my secretary to cancel all my appointments for today. Then we can proceed to your office so that you can try to substantiate Harry's claims." Madam Bones stated. Once Madam Bones was out of the room, Harry turned to Adam and asked.

"Why did you not allow me to tell her about the will?"

"It is simple really. If you told her about the will, then your credibility is shot to hell. She will think you are trying to prank her. But once she has verified your other claims then we will drop the bomb shell. Since all the other things you told her has been proven to be true she is more likely to believe that as well. We need her on our side when we take action on the will since she can have the auror force backing us."

"That sounds reasonable. What is this about suing the Daily Prophet?" Harry asked.

"One of the documents you signed yesterday was to launch legal action against the Daily Prophet which Dumbledore should have done last year but choose not to. Not that you need the money but if you had taken legal action back then, they would not have dared publish all those lies which are currently making the rounds. By refusing to take action, they think that you are weak and can be picked on with no consequences.

That is one of the reasons why I don't trust Dumbledore. He used your votes to allow the Death Eaters to escape prison or death by accepting the claims they were under the imperio curse. The reasoning he keeps giving is that they deserve a second chance. What happens to justice or responsibility if you keep giving people second, third, fourth chances? Personally I think that the only reason why he does not punish them is that he is attracted to bad boys. If you know what I mean." Adam said all this with a lot of passion. Anyone could see that this subject was come to his heart. He was working really hard on this case because he could see what a big difference this case would have on magical society.

"After every thing I experienced, I don't think I can kill someone to dispense justice." Harry said.

"You don't have to do it personally. There are people who are trained to do that type of thing." Adam said to reassure Harry.

"I will let you deal with that sort of thing. Did you plan for Madam Bones to fast track my emancipation request?" Harry asked.

"I thought it was likely. Madam Bones is a very meticulous woman. After hearing, seeing it and then she would want to verify by at least two methods. That is the way she works. If Sirius was arrested under her watch, he would never have gone to prison. Truth serum is a simple way to verify what she had seen. She is probably fast tracking your application right now. By this time tomorrow, you will be an adult in the magical world." Adam explained.

Once Madam Bones came back to the room. She put a glamour on Harry personally so that they could all go back to the office. When they arrived at the office, they see Michael, Maria, Isabel and Kyle in the waiting room reading some magical books and using transfigured sticks to look like wands to do some tricks. Michael seems to be having fun learning a shield spell which was a surprise to them all since Michael was the action type guy. Seeing him sitting down instead of pacing was a surprise but the fact that he was doing something productive with his time was a shock to Liz and Max.

As they entered the room, Madam Bones saw the number of vials sitting next to the pensieve. She turned to Harry, Liz and Max and said.

"Why don't you go and do something else while I watch your memories. Be back in a couple of hours so that I can ask you some questions." This brought a sense of relief to Harry since he would not have to experience those memories again.

"Okay, See you in a couple of hours." Liz said as she dragged Harry out.

"What is the rush?" Harry asked as soon as they closed the door.

"I want to get a wand. Now is the perfect time." Liz said.

"You sound just like my friend, Hermione. Okay, we will go to Ollivander's to get your wands." Harry said. They met the rest of the pod squad before heading to Ollivander's. As soon as they went into the store, Mr Ollivander said.

"Hello, Mr Potter. Nice job on the glamour."

"Madam Bones did it for me."

"How is your eleven inch holly wand with a phoenix tail core working fo you?"

"It is working quite well except when I battled Voldemort. Our wands did something strange when we fought." Harry responded.

"Please explain." Mr Ollivandeer said with interest.

"A gold cage appeared when our spells collided." Harry explained.

"Did Voldemort look surprised when the wands did that?" Mr Ollivander asked.

"Yes. He was totally surprised." This comment made Mr Ollivander made look all of suddden fearful. Mr Ollivander then changed the subject.

"Something is different about you but I can't put a finger on it. Did you get your magic unbound?" Mr Ollivander asked. As usual he was freaking Harry out a little. So Harry decides to change the subject.

"No I did not get my magic unbound. The reason why I am here is to help my friends here get new wands." Mr Ollivander then turned to the pod squad. His went wide when he was looking at them.

"I have never seen people like you before. You associate with interesting people, Mr Potter." Mr Ollivander said before turning back to the Pod Squad.

"Do you have documentation to prove you have the right to a wand?" Mr Ollivander asked. Since he knew that the Ministry treated everyone that was different as animals.

"We have the documentation right here." Liz said as she stepped forward and passed him all the correct documentation for the entire group. Liz was getting freaked out by the strangeness of this man.

"Everything seems to be in order." Mr Ollivander said after reviewing the documentation.

"Who wants to go first?" Mr Ollivander asked.

"I will." Liz said excitedly. Mr Ollivander began his usual song and dance when trying find Liz a wand. After trying more wands than Harry. Mr Ollivander said.

"Are you sure you need a wand? You have the power to do magic without one."

"Last night I read that delicate charms and spells benefit from having a wand. Since it helps focus the magic." Liz explained.

"That is true. I would recommend a staff since no wand could cope with the power you put through it. A staff with a crystal on the top to help with focus is what you need." Mr Ollivander said.

"Can we get staffs on those permits?" Liz asked.

"Yes. Even though no one has used a staff in over a thousand years. It is still allowed. In fact, Merlin was the last known user of a staff."

"Do you have staffs in stock?' Liz asked.

"No. Since there is no demand for staffs so I don't keep them in stock. I will have to make them individually so it will be expensive. In all likelihood you will all need staffs." Mr Ollivander said. Liz looked depressed by that since if it was few dollars she did not mind. Seeing the look on Liz's face, Harry stepped in and asked.

"How much would it cost?"

"150 galleons each which is 900 galleons in total for the 6 of them."

"How much is that in British Pounds?" Liz asked.

"Four and a half thousand pounds." Mr Ollivander replied which sunk Liz.

"We will take it. I will pay for them all now." Harry said as he put the money on the counter. Liz then went to Harry and said.

"You did not have to."

"I want to and you have already helped me so much. This is just a small repayment of the assistance you guys have all provided me." Liz hugged Harry after he said that which was closely followed by Maria. The others just gave him their thanks but without the hug.

Liz was first to select the raw materials to make her staff. She first selected the wood, then the cores and finally the gem. Max followed her since they had to get back to Adam's office so that Harry could answer any questions Madam Bones might have. As Max, Liz and Harry got ready to leave, Harry asked.

"Is it possible to make the staffs look like walking sticks?"

"I see where you going. It is possible but it would not be as powerful if I do so." Mr Ollivander replied.

"What do you think? Full-length or walking sticks." Harry asked.

"I want as much power as possible." Michael said immediately.

"I feel weird holding a staff." Maria said.

"I would stand off if I had a staff." Isabel said.

"Whatever." Kyle said.

"Walking stick since it will be less noticeable in public." Liz said.

"Same." Max said.

"How long will take for you to make them, Mr Ollivander?" Harry asked.

"At least a fortnight."

"Can you make at least two in say a week?" Harry asked.

"It is possible which ones do you want me to rush?"

"Max's and Liz's."

"I see what I can do. If you check early next week I can give you a definitely answer."

"Okay. Good bye Mr Ollivander." Harry said as he and Max and Liz left the store.

"Why the rush?" Max asked.

"I have a trial on next week for under age magic usage and breach of the statue of secrecy. If I am going to the trial, I want your support with weapons on hand if necessary."

"We will be there for you." Liz reassured Harry.

They went back to Mr Entwhistle's office. Madam Bones and Adam Entwhistle was discussing something when they came in.

"You should have been back an hour ago." Madam Bones stated as soon as they walked in.

"Sorry, we had an unexpected problem getting our wands." Liz said.

"You did get them." Adam asked.

"No. None of the wands at the store was right. So Mr Ollivander is going to have to make us some custom design ones." Liz explained. Harry did not want Madam Bones to ask why none of the wands would work for them so he asked her.

"Have you finished viewing my memories, Madam Bones?"

"Yes, they have substantiated what you told me earlier. But until you testify before me under truth serum. I am going to still classify everything you said and those memories as being suspect."

"Thank you for your honesty. Do you want to ask your questions now?" Harry asked.

"Rather than ask you questions today and again under truth serum, I will hold off on the questions for today. But I will still investigate some of your allegations, they are just too serious to ignore like the miscarriage of justice on Mr Black's case, dementors near your home and the claims of abuse and neglect by the Dursleys."

"Thank you Madam Bones." Harry said.

"I got to go begin these investigations and to fast track your emancipation. Since I seriously doubt I can get the Dursleys or Professor Dumbledore to consent to us doping you with truth serum. Do you mind if I take these memories?" Madam Bones asked. Harry looked at Adam who nodded his head.

"Go right ahead if you think it will help with your investigations."

"Thank you. Would you be available to meet me here at 2:30 tomorrow afternoon? I should be able to get your emancipation application process by then."

"I will be here." Harry said.

"Don't be late and ask Mr Entwhistle about things to avoid before questioning under truth serum." Madam Bones said as she left.

"What things do I have do I have to avoid?" Harry asked.

"It is just things that react badly to truth serum. I get you list before you leave." Adam replied.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Madam Bones appeared at exactly the time she specified. She was accompanied by an auror, Harry did not recognise. Harry and his group consisting of Max, Liz and Adam greeted Madam Bones.

"This is Auror Hammer. She will be assisting me this afternoon and act as a witness to the questioning of Harry." Madam Bones said.

"Nice to you." They replied.

"Here is your emancipation letter, Mr Potter." Madam Bones said as she handed Harry an official looking letter.

"Thank you, Madam Bones." Harry said before passing it to Adam to verify the authenticity of the certificate. Adam nodded his head to indicate it was genuine.

"Could you remove the trace from my wand?" Harry asked. Madam Bones nodded before casting a spell to remove the trace.

"Let us begin. What will happen today will be we will view a memory together then I will give you truth serum and ask you a few questions about the memories. Do you understand, Mr Potter?" Madam Bone asked.

"Yes." Harry replied. Harry, Madam Bones, Auror Hammer and Adam viewed the first batch of memories. This batch of memories were all about the abuse and neglect, Harry had suffered at the hands of the Dursleys. Once they came out, Madam Bones gave Harry the truth serum.

"Were the memories we have just witness true and unaltered?" Madam Bones asked.

"Yes. They were completely true." Harry replied.

"Why did you not go to the authorities earlier?"

"I have tried in the past but they did not believe me." Harry said even though he wanted to cry. Madam Bones then turned to Auror Hammer and said.

"Have a healer do a scan of Mr Potter to confirm his story. There is no urgency for it to be done so make it a time that is convenient for Mr Potter."

"Yes, Madam." Auror Hammer replied.

"Let us look at the things that happened in your first year at Hogwarts, Mr Potter." Madam Bones said after giving some time for Harry to recover from having to relive the worse memories of his time at the Dursleys.

This batch of memories was smaller than the previous batch so it was over fairly quickly. Madam Bones told Auror Hammer as soon as they finished the viewing.

"Please check to see whether a report was filed on the deaths of the unicorns. Also an application for two dangerous creatures."

She turned to Harry and ordered another dose of truth serum to be administered.

"Did you inform any of the professors of your suspicion that your broom was tampered with?" Madam Bones asked.

"No. Since I thought a professor was involved." Harry replied promptly.

"Who told you that your detention was to be in the Forbidden Forest?" Madam Bones asked as she wanted to know who endangered children under their care.

"Caretaker Argus Filch." Harry replied after some thought. Madam Bones told Hammer to note to question Filch about that request at some later stage.

"What were you thinking when your burnt Professor Quirrell?"

"All I was trying to do was get away from the Professor who was possessed by Voldemort." Harry replied.

"Do you mind providing me more memories of your potion classes? I heard from Susan that her class were bad but she was not hated like you." Harry was very eager to fulfil Madam Bones request which troubled her. After seeing what he had to put up with in potion class, she was surprised that another student had not complained on Harry's behalf. Madam Bones took a few notes and requested memories from second year.

"Why did not lodge a complaint against the warning of underage magic usage?" Madam Bones asked at the conclusion of the viewing of the memories.

"I did not know my rights." Harry replied.

"Were you questioned by the Aurors who investigated the incident?" Madam Bones asked.

"There was no investigation. Just a letter from Mafalda Hopkirk." Harry replied. Auror Hammer anticipating the Director's request had already made a note to speak to Hopkirk.

"In regards to the incident where the barrier at Platform nine and three quarters closed. Did you try to find an Auror or an adult witch or wizard before you decided to use the flying car?"

"Ron was the one who decided to use the flying car. I was just dragged along."

"Why did you not use the emergency knight bus to get to school?"

"I did not know about the knight bus at that time."

"Was there an investigation as to why a budger tried to kill you?" Director of MLE asked.

"Not that I was aware of." Harry replied.

"Did you tell anyone that you suspected Mister Malfoy's elf was response for the murder attempt?"

"Don't remember." Harry replied honestly.

"Does not matter I will find out myself." Madam Bones said, "Did you report Lockhart to any outside authority figure besides Dumbledore?"

"No." Harry said.

"What punishment did Draco Malfoy get for using the deadly spell during your duel?"

"Nothing to my knowledge." Harry replied.

"So he was not suspended or expelled." Madam Bones asked.

"That is correct." Harry replied.

"Lets move on to third year." Madam Bones suggests which Harry eager complies with. At the end of the viewing, Madam Bones made a lot of notes and everyone could tell that she was furious at Snape, Fudge and Dumbledore. She hate clearing up other people's messes and those three had created a massive one. Once she had calmed down, Harry asked.

"It is possible to reversal the kill on sight order for Buckbeak?"

"Sorry but even though from what I have seen. Buckbeak did nothing wrong. The Wizemgamot would not bother to reverse such a decision even if you could overcome the political influence that the Malfoys have." Madam Bones replied honestly. Harry looked disappointed by the response.

"Do you know how Buckbeak and Mr Black escape their respective executions?" Madam Bones asked suspiciously. Adam quickly interceded before Harry could answer.

"Does it matter since Mr Black was innocent."

"Not really." Madam Bones conceded.

"Do you have any other questions about Harry's third year or should we move onto Fourth year?" Adam asked.

"Let's move on." Madam Bones said.

As soon as they finished viewing the memories, Auror Hammer and Madam Bones were both furiously writing down names of people they saw in the graveyard.

"May we view the last memory again?' Madam Bones asked. Harry used his hands to indicate to her to proceed.

"Thank you." Madam Bones said before she drive back into the pensieve accompanied by Auror Hammer. When Madam Bones and Auror Hammer came back out, they were fanatically writing down more names. They compared lists and added names that were missing from each other lists.

"Let us see the Dementor attack and I will try to get the charges dropped." Madam Bones said.

"Maybe you should not get the charges dropped instead use it to our advantage." Adam said.

"What do you mean?" Madam Bones said in confusion.

"This is a copy of the Potters' Will from Gringotts." Adam said as he handed over the document. Madam Bones accepted but did not understand its relevance until she started reading it then she became pissed.

"Let us call it a day. You gave me a lot of work to do. Not that I blame you. Why don't we meet in a few days?" Madam Bones said.

"That sounds like a plan." Adam replied on behalf of Harry.

"I will floo you." Madam Bones said as she and Auror Hammer left.

As soon as the meeting was over, Liz immediately went back to the book she was reading. The book was about magical theory. She was currently fascinated by magic. It did not take her long to work out that most of the magic Harry used was drawn from his surroundings. His magical core was really the mental muscle used to draw the energy from their surroundings.

The aliens powers worked differently. They generated the energy internally. That was why Max felt so bad after healing someone because he did not know how to release the negative energy he had taken from the sick person. Liz was focused on finding a way to release that energy in a non harmful way. She suspects that crystals would be the key since she already knew it could hold energy.

So far she was experiencing trouble getting information about crystals. British Magical Society was focused on stones for things like wards rather than crystals. Harry had brought her a lot more books to help her which she felt guilty about. The only success she had so far was making pendants that creates a notice me not ward around them. These pendants would have very useful when they went back to avoiding the authorities. This success lead to Isabelle assisting Liz in her research.

For the next 2 days, Harry taught the pod squad minus Liz and Isabelle what he knew about magic focusing on defensive spells. He would illustrate the wand movements and how he drew the magic to get the job done. Max was the fastest to learn these spells and as he had seen them when he healed Harry. Adam would look up from his work and be amazed at the wandless magic that the group displayed.

On Monday morning Madam Bones flooed Adam requesting a meeting that afternoon. Adam agreed after consulting Harry and Max. A little before the meeting, Harry and Max decided to check on the staffs. They found a closed sign on the door of Olivanders. Harry noticed movement in the room so he knocked. Mr Ollivander look through one of the windows to check who was knocking as soon as he saw Harry and Max. He unlocked the door and dragged them into the store looking suspiciously outside once they were in the store.

The store looked as though it was being packed away and moved as all the unsold wands were been placed in cardboard boxes.

"Sorry for being so rude." Mr Ollivander said.

"Its okay." Harry said. "Do you mind telling us why you are so afraid?"

"After you told me that the golden cage. I knew you were telling the truth since I doubt anyone else would know about what happens when spells from brother wands collide. Since I do not want a personal interview with you know who. I thought it would be better for me to leave town. Your staffs are the last that I will be making in Britain and I won't tell you where I will be going for security reasons." Mr Ollivander replied.

"So what should I do to overcome the brother wands problem?" Harry asked.

"Since I am going away. I could make you staff as well which no one would know about." Mr Ollivander offered.

"Thank you. How much will it cost me for the staff?" Harry asked.

"The same as the others." Mr Ollivander replied. Harry gave Mr Ollivander 1000 galleons since he knew he could afford it since the law suits were many times that amount.

"Keep the change to help you with your relocation." Harry said.

"Thank you, Mr Potter. I might forget to lodge the forms for your friends' staffs." Mr Ollivander said.

"Speaking of Staffs. Do you think you can finish two of the staffs by the end of the week?" Harry asked.

"I believe I can have two ready by tomorrow and another two ready by the end of the week. The rest should be done by end of next week." Mr Ollivander replied.

"I thought it would take longer." Harry said.

"I have more time to work on the staffs since I have closed my shop." Mr Ollivander replied as he began identifying out the materials for Harry's staff. Once he was done, Mr Ollivander lead them to the back door.

"Tomorrow come to this door and knock on it twice. Bring Mrs Evan with you so we can test the staffs." Mr Ollivander said.

"See you tomorrow, Mr Ollivander." Harry said. Max just inclined his head.

They made it back to Adam's office with 5 minutes to spare. Madam Bones arrived in a less kept state then what was normal for her. Auror Hammer was in a worse condition. It was obvious that the two of them had put in a lot of hours dealing with the various issues that Harry had identified. Greetings were exchanged but were low key.

"I have verified what you told me. But I severely doubt anything will come of it. The Wizemgamot will never convict all those well connected people." Madam Bones admitted. "If you select a few issues I can try to push something through?"

"Do not be so quick to give up." Adam interceded. "You should be arresting all those people who claimed to be under imperio curse especially the Wizemgamot members."

"If I arrest all those members, then their won't be enough members left to reach a quorum on anything. Nothing will happen as the Wizemgamot will not be able to decide anything." Madam Bones explained.

"Not if you enforce the 17th century French asylum legislation." Adam said with a cheeky grin.

"I am not familiar with that piece of legislation." Madam Bones admitted.

"In the sixteen hundreds, French nobles were being slaughtered by the general population. This included many of the magical nobles. Some of the ones that did survive flee to here illegally. The Wizemgamot at that time, wanted to kick them out to avoid a similar problem occurring here. No other country were willing to take them due to their arrogance so they pleaded with the Minister of Magic to let them stay.

After much discussion it was decided that they would be allowed to stay and would be protected from French revolutionaries in return they swore a magical oath that their families would not get involved in British politics for 500 years. This oath was swore on their magic and their fortune." Adam explained.

"So how does that help us?" Madam Bones asked impatiently.

"One of the sections of the legislation was in case of a revolution lead by the French nobles. The section allows a 10 member session of the Wizemgamot to enforce the oath and to replace members who aligned with the French." Adam said.

"Do you have a copy of the legislation and are you sure it is still active?" Madam Bones asked.

"Here a copy of the legislation and I have checked the charter which lists all active laws. It was their on Friday when I found the legislation." Adam said as he handed over the requested document. Madam Bones read it about 5 times before she smiled.

"You should double whatever you paying him. He is a genius." Madam Bones said as she handed the document over to Auror Hammer.

"What about the members of the Wizarding public that just happens to have French blood and do not support you know who?" Auror Hammer asked.

"They will not get effected. Only the immediate families that the 10 member panel believes is involved with the revolution will have their fortune seized and their magic removed." Adam replied. "For example, Lucius Malfoy has breached his ancestor's oath and would be found guilty of breaching his family's vows. His family magic will leave him, his son and his wife due to her marriage bonds. On top of that, he loses everything to the ministry. The legislation says that the money is suppose to be used to replace the damage they caused but it could be used to help finance the aurors."

Everyone started grinning. Harry imagined Draco Malfoy sitting in his family mansion then all of a sudden getting kicked out of the house by the wards butt naked with no magic. Quickly followed by his mother.

"We need to keep our plans a secret because if they find out then the legislation would be immediately scrapped." Madam Bones said.

"My thought was that your department would arrest Wizengamot members who had been previously cleared of supporting You know who as they arrived for Harry's trial." Adam said.

"I like it. We might be able to catch a few extra people since some of the spectators could be supporters of the Dark Lord who want to witness Mr Potter's downfall." Madam Bones said.

"I think you should get all the aurors to reaffirm their oath to you." Auror Hammer suggested.

"That is a good idea. I can tell Minister Fudge that I want to gather all the Aurors in case there is a backlash due to Mr Potter's trial. We can do the affirmation then." Madam Bones said.

"Do you want our help?" Max offered.

"Do you mind?" Madam Bones asked. "I can deputise you for the duration of the emergency. The only reason why I am taking this drastic step is that the fewer people in the know the better."

Auror Hammer went back to the Ministry to gather floor plans. When she got back, they started planning the revolution.

A/N Thank you for your reviews. Sorry for the delay, I only work on this story when I get stuck on my main story. If you do not like it then don't read it. I hate flames and it will stop my writing in its tracks.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

On Tuesday morning, an eagle owl arrived outside of the house that Harry and the pod squad were staying. No one noticed the owl for about an hour since they had to stay up late last night. Michael was the first to noticed the owl and was about the blast it out of sky before Harry intervened.

"It is just a mail owl." Harry said to try to calm Michael down. "Remember, in the magical world they deliver letter."

"The bloody thing was annoying. Constantly pecking at the window." Michael said irritably.

"How else was it going to get our attention?" Harry asked which Michael did not respond to.

"Who is the letter from?" Liz asked.

"It is from Gringotts. They want to meet me at the earliest convenient time." Harry replied.

"Liz and I can go with you after we picked up our staffs." Max offered.

"I think it might be better if we go before you pick up your staffs. We don't want to create an incident at the bank by accidentally using your new staffs. Why tempt fate when we don't need to?" Harry said quickly.

"Fine." Max said. Not happy with the suggestion but had to agree that did sound logically..

"Do you need backup?" Michael asked.

"I don't think it will be necessary." Max replied.

"Do you think we should ask Adam to come with us for legal advise?" Liz asked.

"Why don't we owl him before breakfast?" Harry suggested.

"That man is great. I really believe that you should give him a bigger retainer." Liz suggests.

"When we are at the bank today. I will withdraw some money to extend our agreement." Harry stated.

"I think you should put him on permanent retainer." Liz suggested.

"He has proven his value to us. I am thinking of employing him as my full-time advisor. When I see him later today I will discuss it with him." Harry said.

Hedwig arrived back with Adam's reply at the end of breakfast.

"What did Adam say?" Liz asked.

"He said that Goblins operate under their own rules and so he would not be much help. The only recommendation he gave us was that I did not go alone." Harry replied after reading the letter.

"Okay. Let us go. I think we should dress up this time to make a good impression. Especially since you will probably be meeting with your account manager for the first time." Liz suggested.

"I can help." Isabelle offered eagerly. She missed being able to keep up with fashion while they were on the run. This was the perfect opportunity to indulge in her hobby.

Two hours later after trying their entire wardrobe, Harry, Max and Liz made their way to Gringotts.

"Who are we meeting today?" Max asked.

"Someone named Ragnok." Harry replied.

"Does he have a job title?" Max asked.

"I don't know. All the letter said was Ragnok. It did not say whether it is a first or last name or a title. My knowledge of Goblins is severely limited." Harry admitted.

Just before they entered the bank, Max removed the disguise from Harry. Two unfamiliar wizards immediately recognised Harry and walk towards them. Harry quickly walks to an empty teller.

"Good Morning Master Goblin." Harry said in greeting.

"What can I do for you Wizard?" The goblin said with disgust.

"I need to meet with Ragnok." Harry said as he showed the goblin the letter. The goblin quickly looks up and sees the scar. He motions for two guards to come before speaking to his supervisor.

"This way." The supervisor says as he leads the group to a side door. As they reach the door, a scuffle could be heard occurring in the background. One of the unfamiliar wizards calls out to Harry.

"Do you know those guys?" The guide asks.

"No. I have never seen them in my life." Harry replies honestly. Their guide makes a shooing motion with his hands and the two unfamiliar wizards are unceremoniously chucked out of the bank by some goblin guards.

"Sorry about that." Their guide says as he leads them to an elevator.

"Excuse me, Master Goblin." Harry asked. "Can you please tell us a bit about who we are meeting?"

"Be patient. You will meet him soon enough." Their guide said irritability. Seeing how unhelpful the goblin was, Harry decides to stay silent on the rest of the journey down.

When the elevator stopped they were lead down a short corridor to a grand set of golden doors. Another goblin scanned them before the doors were opened. It was an obvious throne room. The goblin on the throne was looking at some papers in front of him when Harry was announced.

"Thank you for coming, Mr Potter." Ragnok said.

"No trouble, sir. Please call me Harry." Harry replied.

"Please call me, Ragnok." Ragnok said. "Who are your friends?"

"These are my new guardians in the non-magical world, Max and Liz Evans."

"Nice to meet you all." Ragnok said in greetings.

"Are you my account manager?" Harry asked uncertainly. Ragnok laughed out loud.

"I am the chief of the British Goblin clans. The only reason why I am involved is that you almost lead to a clan war." Ragnok replied.

"I am sorry for causing you trouble. May I ask how I almost started a war." Harry asked.

"It is not really your fault. Your supposedly magical guardian has been taking large amounts of money from you with the help of others including a goblin clan. When an audit was performed on your accounts and their actions discovered. The clan and their allies wanted to go to war but I had to threaten to use all the other clans to before they backed down. Now I have to sort out the mess caused by you hewmans." Ragnok explained with disgust.

"What mess are you talking about?" Harry asked. Unaffected by the apparent insult.

"Well the wizard who claims to be your magical guardian never had the right. So all the transactions authorised by him were illegal. Your legitimate magical guardian was sitting in jail and is now a wanted fugitive. The problem is that we need to identify a replacement magical guardian to sort out the thief." Ragnok said.

"What happens if I am an emancipated minor?" Harry asked.

"That would simplify things." Ragnok admitted. "Do you have the paperwork?"

Liz dig through her bag and produced the required documentation. Ragnok snapped his fingers. Another goblin came and made a copy of the document before leaving. He then had a careful look at the original document before being satisfied it was genuine.

"Tell me about the thief." Harry requested.

"Last time you were here. You requested an audit of your accounts plus a copy of your parents will. Luckily for you, you made the request with a teller from a clan of goblins unaligned with your ex-account manager. He passed on the request to a neutral third clan who discovered the thief. It seems that your fake magical guardian Albus Dumbledore, William Weasley, Molly Weasley, Ronald Weasley and Ginerva Weasley have all stolen money from your accounts with the help of the Hook goblin clan including Bloodhook (your ex-account manager) and Griphook." Ragnok explained.

"What is going to happen with the thieves?" Max asked. While Harry was in shock at the discovery of the involvement of Ron, Ginny and Molly.

"The hook clan have already been taken care of. William Weasley has been beheaded for breaking his employment oath. Molly, Ronald and Ginerva are currently cleaning out the dragon lairs by hand. While Dumbledore has not arrived yet." Ragnok replied.

"How much did the Weasleys' steal?" Harry asked after he recovered from his shock.

"Hundreds of thousands of galleons. Dumbledore was a lot worse and stole tens of millions of galleons."

"How much do I have?" Harry asked.

"A little over a hundred million galleons. That is excluding any money we are recovering for you now." Ragnok replied to the shock of Harry.

"Did you interrogate the thieves?" Max asked.

"We have interrogated everyone involved to try to track down the money." Ragnok replied.

"Can we get a copy of the interviews?" Max asked. Ragnok snapped his fingers again and a goblin appeared with the requested documents.

"Only the interviews with the humans." Ragnok stated.

"How did you get a hold of Molly, Ron and Ginny?" Harry asked.

"We wrote a letter requesting their presence. When they arrived, we arrested them." Ragnok said.

"What is going to happen to Dumbledore?" Liz asked.

"Since he holds such powerful positions within the British Magical Society. All we can do is ask him whether he would be willing to answer a few questions for us." Ragnok admitted.

"Maybe you could say that the Weasleys ran off with his money and request information about his accounts in case they stole more money." Liz suggested. After a little thought, Ragnok broke out in a vicious grin.

"I loved it. We can find out where the rest of the money is hidden and it can be blamed on a dead wizard. Do you want a job?" Ragnok said.

"I am busy protecting Harry here." Liz replied. "That was the main reason for my suggestion, Dumbledore will divert his resources to try to track down a dead man rather than Harry."

"When you are free. Maybe you can come by and discuss some employment options."

"I will think about it." Liz replied. "Do you have debit cards or something similar so that Harry does not have to risk coming to the bank every time he runs out of money?" Liz went on and asked as she keeps seeing wizards and witchs with bags of gold which is not safe.

"We do not have debit cards because one of our treaties with the British Magical Society does not allow us to deal with the Muggle world." Ragnok replied.

"Have you thought about getting some of your most trusted human employees to start a business that invest in the non-magical world?" Liz suggested. "They can remain your employees so that their oaths are retained and you get to invest in the non-magical world through them."

"I love the way you think. Are you sure, you don't have any goblin blood in you?" Ragnok said with a grin.

"Not to my knowledge." Liz replied. "Is there some way that Harry can come to the bank without revealing himself."

"I will organise a reusable portkey." Ragnok said with another snap of his fingers.

"Thank you, Ragnok." Liz and Harry said.

"Did the teller that help catch the thief get any reward?" Max asked.

"Sharpfang and the Fang clan received half of the Hook clans assets. Do you need anything else today?" Ragnok asked.

"I need to make a withdrawal." Harry said.

"I will get Sharpfang to show you to your vault." Ragnok said as he snapped his fingers again. Sharpfang entered the room.

"Do you have any other suggestions?" Ragnok said hopefully at Liz.

"I would suggest that you make a third party audit a yearly occurrence." Liz suggested after some thought. "I will also suggest you begin looking into Harry godfather's accounts."

"Who is Harry's godfather?" Ragnok asked.

"Sirius Black." Harry replied to the shock of Ragnok. He did not look happy as Sharpfang lead to Harry's vault. Harry took quiet a bit of money from his vaults before leaving.

As they made their way up, Harry received a copy of his family account ledger which automatically updates. Just before they left the bank via portkey, Harry thanked Sharpfang for his assistance. They dropped off all the documents and the ledger for Kyle and Adam to review before heading to Ollivanders to pick up their staffs.

It took Mr Ollivander quite a while to respond to their knocks. When the door did open, an excited Mr Ollivander appeared.

"Come in, Come in." Mr Ollivander said in greetings.

"Nice to see you again. You seem unusually happy." Harry said.

"You try making wands year after year. It is dead boring. The chance to do something interesting in my craft does not happen often. Staff crafting is almost a lost art since most witches and wizards these days do not have the power to use them." Mr Ollivander explained.

"But you were able to make our staffs?" Max asked with concern.

"Of course. But I want you to try it out to make sure it works properly." Mr Ollivander said as he lead them to the cellar of his store.

"Won't the ministry detect the magic use?" Harry asked since Max and Liz were only suppose to do magic in the presence of Adam.

"This room is especially warded so that the ministry won't detect a thing." Mr Ollivander replied.

"Why do you have a room that the ministry can not detect magic from?" Harry asked.

"So that clients can show me the problem they are having with their wand without fear and to test out new wands." Mr Ollivander replied matter of factly.

The room they were lead to was covered in runes. In the back, were the two completed staffs that look like walking sticks along with various dummies. Mr Ollivander picked one of the staffs up and passed it to Max.

"This one is yours, Mr Evans." Mr Ollivander said.

When Max held the staff, the clear quartz crystal gave off a bright glow.

"A perfect fit." Mr Ollivander stated "It is a great staff for healing and combat."

Max started trying to regulate the glow from the staff resulting in the staff pulsing.

"Why don't you try firing a stunning curse at the dummy?" Mr Ollivander suggested.

Harry whispered instructions on how to perform the spell. Max followed the instructions and fired a massive red ball from the crystal that annihilated the dummy and made a big hole in the wall.

"Mr Evans, do you mind repairing the wall?" Mr Ollivander said. Max yelled reparo which repaired the wall and the dummy. The spell was one of the first things Harry taught them as it was so useful.

"Try holding onto the crystal end of the staff while pointing at the dummy and repeat the stunning spell." Mr Ollivander suggested.

Max did as instructed which resulted in a red ray of light to shooting from his staff passing through the dummy and creating a round shape hole in the wall. As soon as everyone finished inspecting the damage, Max repaired it.

"As the demonstration shows, pointing the crystal end will give you more power while the other end is for finesse." Mr Ollivander explained.

"Can we rent this room from you to practice?" Harry asked Mr Ollivander.

"Sure. It does not affect me since my workshop is above the store and once I am gone you can lease the entire building from me." Mr Ollivander replied eagerly.

They began negotiating a lease agreement. Harry got a great deal since Mr Ollivander wanted them at hand while he finished their staffs. Another condition of the agreement was that Harry and his new friends had to strengthen the wards around the store. As soon as, Harry paid the deposit sealing the deal, Mr Ollivander lead them to the ward room. It was a room with a massive stone anchored to the floor with runes covering both the stone and room.

"Please place your hands on the stone and push your magic into it." Mr Ollivander instructed. Harry, Liz and Max followed the instructions and the stone started to glow. The glow started to spread via the runes throughout the building. Mr Ollivander performed a spell which seemed to satisfy him.

"Why don't we go back to the testing room?" Mr Ollivander suggested. "I want you to try something."

"What do you want to try?" Max asked as they entered the testing room. Liz noticed that the runes around the room glowed slightly which did not appear before.

"Why don't you try directing a stunning spell to the ground while slamming the staff down?"

"What do you think it will do?" Max asked.

"I believe that it might stun everyone around you." Mr Ollivander replied.

"I will shield Mr Ollivander and myself while Liz can be the test dummy." Harry suggested since Mr Ollivander looked like a fragile old guy who might not be able to take the hit.

"Thanks." Liz said sarcastically.

Harry put up his strongest shield before Max let the spell rip. A bright red light flooded the area from the crystal and Liz was thrown back by the spell. Max, who was unaffected by the spell, immediately went to help Liz.

"Let us not do that again." Liz said as she regained consciousness.

"I recommend that you only use it for emergencies since it can cause damage to the staff if done too often." Mr Ollivander suggested.

"Can I have my staff now?" Liz asked. Mr Ollivander nodded and passed the other staff to Liz. As soon as Liz held the staff, she immediately collapsed. They tried to remove the staff without success so they decided to put her on a couch that Mr Ollivander created. Just as Harry was about to leave to call for a healer, Liz woke up.

"Are you alright?" Max asked with concern.

"I am fine. The surge from the staff overwhelmed me." Liz lied.

Liz's staff glowed like Max's but not as bright. Being knocked unconscious by Max's spell then by her staff conbined with reinforcing the wards had taken a toll on her magic. She repeated the tests that Max did earlier. Her spells were powerful but they did not breach the newly reinforced walls.

"I expected that since your staff is more suitable for mind magic. So Imperio, Oblivate, Notice Me Not and Legimens would be most effective using your staff." Mr Ollivander explained.

"Can I try using Max's staff?" Liz asked.

"That is fine as long as you don't try Harry's wand since you would burn out the core if you do." Mr Ollivander replied.

"Do you have scabbards that can hold the staffs across our backs?" Harry asked.

"I know what you talking about but sorry I do not such items. You need to custom them order it." Mr Ollivander replied.

"Could you order it for us?" Harry asked. "We don't want anyone to know we have these staffs."

"That will be fine. I can order them from my supplier of wand holsters. What materials do you want the sheath to be made out of?"

"Maybe Horntail dragon." Harry said cheeky.

"You will have to pay me upfront as they are expensive. As much as the cost of the staffs." Mr Ollivander replied.

"That is fine." Harry said as he gave Mr Ollivander the money.

Max, Liz and Harry found they could use the different staffs but not to the degree of the intended owner. Before they left the store, Mr Ollivander gave them instructions on maintenance for the staffs.

They arrived back at Adam's office to find everyone busy. Madam Bones and Auror Hammer were also present. This time they were reading through the interrogations of the Weasleys. Their presence prevented Max and Liz from showing off their new staffs. Harry decided to get the important business out of the way first. So he asked to see Adam alone so they could negotiate a long term service contract. The contract covered not only Harry's legal needs but also the Pod Squads.

"You sure know how to pick friends." Max said as Harry and Adam came back in.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked confused.

"Your friend, Ron and his sister was going to dose you with love potion. They had already started dosing your other friend, Hermione." Liz explained.

"I have to tell her." Harry said.

"You can't, she is staying with Dumbledore's inner circle." Kyle said.

"Your godfather, Sirius Black is also trapped there. In fact, Mrs Weasley was trying to convince him to make Ron his heir."

"Does that mean that Mr Potter is the current heir to the Black family?" Madam Bones asked.

"Yes." Liz replied.

"That means that Narcissa Malfoy was acting illegally whenever she voted on behalf of the Black family." Madam Bones said in disgust.

"So how many votes do I have in the Wizengamot now?" Harry asked.

"Three." Adam supplied.

"It might be four since you could claim the Slytherin vote via conquest." Madam Bones added.

"You should do it, Harry." Adam recommended. "I had a closer look at the legislation regarding the French Asylum seekers. It only requires 10 votes to enforce the oath."

"Alright. How do I do it?"

"All you have to do is go to Gringotts and tell them you wish to claim the title. If the goblins believe you have a valid claim then they will try summoning the ring. You will have to pay a ten galleon fine if the summoning does not work. So the risk is minimal." Madam Bones explained.

"I thought Gringotts was only a bank." Harry mentioned. "This sounds like they are doing more than banking."

"They are not deciding who owns a vault. All they are doing is assisting people in claiming what is rightfully theirs." Madam Bones explained.

"Okay I will do it tomorrow." Harry replied.

"You should claim the other rings as well." Adam suggested.

"I will delay the lodgement of the form to change your proxies to the last minute." Madam Bones added. "Who will you have as your proxy?"

"Adam here." Harry replied.

Later that night, after Harry had gone to bed, the Pod squad sat in the dining room.

"Liz. You called this meeting. Do you mind starting? I want to go to bed." Michael said irritably.

"I had a vision when I first received my staff." Liz said.

"That is why you fainted." Max said.

"Yes. I saw glances of the future as well as a warning. We have to help Harry as much as we can as he is the key to our future." Liz said.

"What did you see?" Maria asked.

"If Harry fails to overthrow the current administration then we will be on the run for the rest of our lives. But if he succeeds then the government will no longer be searching for us as the wizards will force them to back down." Liz explained.

"That is your interpretation of the vision but could you tell us exactly what you saw?" Michael demanded.

"I saw us leaving then Harry in chains followed by an older version of us running from men in black suits. But then the vision changed and showed us fighting with Harry against some guy with features like a snake before defeating him. People in the same type of robes as Auror Hammer arresting people in military outfits. Followed by a vision of us sending sending our children off to school." Liz said.

"That is different. You usually get visions of danger that is just about to occur." Max said.

"I think it might be a message from my future self." Liz suggested.

"That makes sense." Maria admitted.

"Did you get any more visions?" Michael asked.

"I felt a desire to nod my head when Adam mentioned the Slytherin Ring." Liz admitted.

"That is new. You have never been able to do that. Why don't you try with lottery numbers." Michael said in jest.

"I think your staff amplifies your powers." Max suggested.

"I think so too?" Liz says as she tries to workout how to test the hypothesis.

"Should we tell Harry of this new abilities?" Maria asked.

"Not yet. We not sure of anything." Liz replied.

A/N This story does not relate to my other story.


End file.
